


just you and me til the end of time

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: a series of one shots and drabbles from tumblr
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. "what if i kissed you right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "what if i kissed you right now" (pining/pre-dating)
> 
> basically what if the first johnny and dora undercover kiss was not actually their first undercover kiss.... 👀
> 
> (set very early on after amy joins the nine-nine)
> 
> Edit: This is a work of fiction, based on a fictional show. This does not represent my views on real police officers. I am disgusted with the systematic racism towards black people in policing in my own country and in the US. Black Lives Matter.

“What if I kissed you right now?”

The question comes out of nowhere and Jake blinks a couple of times in surprise. He’s had a crush on her since pretty much the day they met and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing her whenever they solve a case or she brings him a coffee exactly the way he likes it, but he must be hallucinating because there’s no way _Amy Santiago_ would want to kiss _him_.

She’s the smartest person he’s ever met. She likes art and books and does crosswords everyday for _fun_. She’s obsessed with organization and schedules and binders and sets a million alarms a day so she is always at least fifteen minutes early for everything.

He is the total opposite.

And yet, for whatever reason, he can’t get enough of her.

So he asks for her advice on cases she’s not even assigned to, takes his breaks at the same time she takes hers and gets to Shaw’s before everyone else so he can save her a seat next to him.

Judging by Rosa’s eyerolls and Charles’ constant texts suggesting wedding venues, he’s not as subtle as he thinks. Thankfully Amy hasn’t noticed because her head would explode at the prospect of dating someone she works with -- Miss Appropriate would never do something so wholly unprofessional. Which is why he’s _definitely_ hallucinating.

Suddenly Amy’s clicking her fingers in front of his face and calling his name.

“Hmm?” He murmurs, dazed.

“Those guys over there are watching us. I think we should kiss to keep our cover.”

He follows her eyeline and clocks a group of five or six scary looking bikers, clad head-to-toe in black leather with muscles rivalling Terry’s. Jake and Amy have very clearly been made; the bikers staring at them like a lion stalking their prey. “Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Um. Yeah,” he agrees, nodding. “Great idea, detective.”

“Great,” she smiles, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a kiss and _yeah_ , he’s definitely not hallucinating now.

Amy Santiago is kissing him.

For realz.

It’s amazing. _She’s_ amazing.

“Coast clear,” she says as she pulls away from him all too soon. The bikers have gone inside the bar and the street is empty once more. Despite the reduced risk to their lives, she looks as flustered as he feels. “I’m sorry if that was unprofessional. I just -- didn’t know what else to do --.”

“It wasn’t,” he reassures her. “You stopped our cover from being blown. It was very professional. It should win an award for, like, Most Professional Kiss Ever.”

She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ears.

“Not that I was into it or anything,” he quickly backtracks in an attempt to undercut some of the awkwardness he’s feeling. “I mean, you’re a good kisser, but you’re way too big of a nerd for a badass John McClane type like me.”

She rolls her eyes. “The person obsessed with John McClane, a fictional character, is calling _me_ a nerd?”

“You sent me a calendar invite for this stakeout,” he deadpans.

“And although you still haven’t responded to said invite, I will admit that you are also a very good kisser. I'd give you an A plus.”

His mouth dries in an instant. She liked it too! Holy _crap_. His heart beats faster, his brain searching for something -- anything -- cool and lowkey to respond with.

He goes with, “I’ve never got higher than a B minus in anything” which is definitely the wrong thing to say to impress straight A student Amy Santiago.

She laughs and her eyes crinkle in the corners in this way which is stupid cute and makes him fall for her even harder.

“I’ll make you a report card so you can have proof of your life’s achievement.”

(When he gets to work the next morning, the report card -- signed, dated and laminated -- sits in the middle of his desk. He finds it again years later when he’s packing up his apartment to move into hers and brags about being the best kisser ever until she eventually kisses him to shut him up and he concedes that the title belongs to her.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: who would drive 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop (amy) + who would make the best, most invested parent ever (obviously they will both be the best but for the sake of this fic, it’s jake)

She fastens Sam into his car seat, boops his nose and shuts the rear passenger door, climbing into the driver’s seat of their family friendly mid-size sedan. She presses play on _1989_ , his personal favourite album of Taylor’s entire discography (mostly because it’s _Jake’s_ favourite and is played frequently in Casa Peralta), smiling at the way he excitedly kicks his feet as he hears the opening beats of _Welcome to New York_. She reverses off her parents’ drive and turns left in the direction of the truck stop they hit yesterday on the way past.

Since Sam is only three months old and they are nowhere near ready to experience the Joys Of Flying With A Baby, they decided to drive to her parents’ for Camila’s birthday weekend. It was a long journey but Boyle made them Road Trip Snacks and Sam slept most of the way and Amy actually got to catch up with her husband without one of them falling asleep on the couch after work/a long day of looking after the baby. They had to stop at the truck stop 20 minutes away from her parents’ house for an emergency diaper change. It was Amy’s turn so Jake quickly escaped inside for snacks (it turns out Boyle’s were all disgusting and they threw them out the window _hours_ ago). The chocolate chip cookies he returned with were heavenly. So heavenly that the Santiago brothers polished them all off and Jake only got to eat _one_.

Amy thought it would be cute to go back and get him more.

Almost the entire album later, she pulls back onto her parents’ drive. Jake is waiting for them at the door.

He has Sam out of his car seat and is smothering him in kisses before Amy even turns off the engine and unplugs her phone. She stays seated for a minute, not wanting to interrupt the cute moment.

Jake is seriously the best dad ever. The Peralta curse well and truly broken.

Despite driving all day, he did the nighttime feeds, comforted Sam at about 4am when he wouldn’t go back to sleep and then volunteered to cook breakfast with Victor bright and early.

(She knows there’s still a part of him constantly trying to impress her hyper-judgemental parents and prove his worth, but if they can’t see how great he is at this point, that’s on them).

Jake knocks on her window, making her jump.

“You comin’ in?” He asks, nodding his head towards the house where the entire Santiago clan are gathered.

“Yeah, sorry,” she blushes. She disappears into her own world when she thinks about Jake and Sam and how much she loves them both. It’s kind of overwhelming, but in a good way. She grabs the box of cookies and gets out the car.

His eyes light up when she realises what he’s holding. “You went back and bought me the cookies?”

“Mm-hmm. I found out they’re made fresh every morning by the owner’s 90 year old mom. I explained how much you loved them and I got the recipe so now we can make them whenever we want.”

“Best. Wife. Ever.” He grins, squashing Sam in between them as he leans in for a kiss.

“And you’re the best husband and dad,” she declares after one lingering kiss (and a couple of sneaky, extra ones because neither of them wanted to stop). “These are just for you. For driving us here and staying up with Sam all night and making the yummiest pancakes I’ve ever tasted. We love you. Oh, and we _will_ be hiding the cookies in our room so my brothers can’t steal any.”

“Awesome.”

(He sends 20 different close-up, portrait mode pictures of the cookies to the sibling group chat, and a couple of videos of him eating them, too. They complain, cursing him over and over in Spanish, until Amy eventually takes mercy on them and reveals that she has the recipe. They make enough for everyone the next day and Jake decides that he likes them even better Santiago Style, just like pretty much everything in life).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date

**Jake Peralta, sent 7.15 pm: meet me in break room in 5, got a surprise for you**

**Amy Santiago, sent 7.16 pm: Is it important, babe? I’m really busy.**

**Jake Peralta, sent 7.16 pm: it’s life or death**

Reluctantly, Amy abandons the stack of paperwork on her desk higher than the Empire State and weaves her way through the maze of desks currently taking up most of the bullpen. Her head is pounding, her eyes ache (she forgot to put in her damn contact lenses this morning and hasn’t worn her glasses this long in _years_ ) and there’s that familiar tightness in her chest that signals a panic attack is coming. She loves being a sergeant and she loves the extra work, but sometimes it just gets too much and she has to escape to the roof for a cigarette and a good cry. She still has a ton to do before she can even think about going home and doesn’t have time for any of Jake’s silly surprises. She’s about to tell him this when she finally reaches the break room and her mouth forms a small “oh”.

The room has been totally transformed.

The table has been decorated with a tablecloth, a floral centrepiece and candles. There are candles everywhere, actually. Jake stands in the middle of the room, his arms spread eagle. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” she says, impressed he managed to hide the unknown stain on the sofa with a throw she recognises from their living room. “Very romantic.”

“Well, I’m a very romantic man, Ames.”

“Yes, you are. I’m very lucky,” she agrees. Sometimes she can’t believe this is the same man who once took a girl on a date to a vending machine. Ever since they got together, and _especially_ since they got married, he has really stepped up his romance game. She called him out on it a few weeks ago when he brought her flowers home from work just because, claiming that it obviously took falling in love with his dream girl to bring out the dreamy, romantic side of him. Amy practically melted.

Suddenly remembering the huge workload she has to complete before Captain Holt gets gets mad and fires her, she bites her lip. They need to hurry this along. “Not that I don’t love this, babe, but I really have a lot of work to do-.”

“I already asked Captain Holt to steal you for the evening and he agreed that you need a break. You’re not going to ignore Captain’s orders, are you?” He smirks and she curses him for knowing her so well.

“Fine,” she sighs. “I’ll take a quick break, but after that-.”

“Back to work,” he finishes. “Got it.” He walks towards her, wraps his arms around her and gives her a short, sweet peck on the lips. “I’ll take what I can get.”

He guides her to the table, pulls out her chair for her with a flourishing arm and his signature “ _m’lady_ ” that she’s always found adorable. She sits down and he reveals a pizza under a silver cloche she suspects he borrowed from Charles. He sits down next to her and looks rightfully proud of himself; this definitely goes on the Good Date List (which at this point is all Jake).

They drink wine and chat and Jake gives her leg a squeeze when she regales her terrible day and they may exchange a few more kisses, Amy’s “no PDA at work rule” be damned (the bullpen is mostly empty, she’s had a glass and a half of wine and her husband is just so kissable, who can blame her?). Jake even treats her to a chocolate bar from the vending machine because he hasn’t changed that much.

“I’ll give you your real dessert at home,” he says with a wink.

Amy rolls her eyes at him. “You’re such a goofball.”

“A goofball you married,” he points out.

“And I’m glad I did.” She leans in for another kiss, but her alarm ruins the moment.

“Of course you set an alarm so our date wouldn’t run on too long,” Jake rolls _his_ eyes. “You are so consistent.”

“I’m a sergeant now! I have responsibilities!”

“I know you do. Tell you what, I’ll help you with your paperwork. It’ll go quicker if there’s two of us doing it.”

Amy stares at him doubtfully. “You’re terrible at paperwork.”

“I am not!” He cries, affronted.

“I love you more than anything, honey, but paperwork is not your strong suit. It’ll take me twice as long because I’ll have to fix your mistakes.”

“I promise it will be perfect.” He spits in his hand and holds it out for her to shake.

Her face crumples up in disgust. Her husband has the maturity level of her eight year old nephew. “Come on,” she says, pushing open the door to the bullpen and making her way back to her desk. She can feel Jake’s gaze on her butt (“I love the view”) and adds a little sway to her hips, just for motivating purposes so he’ll help her finish the paperwork quicker of course. It’s purely professional.

They obviously end up having a bet to see who can finish the paperwork first, Captain Holt’s “childish, distracting marriage” prediction being proved right in the middle of the bullpen.

Amy wins, but Jake disputes the result all the way home. When they’re finally in the privacy of their own apartment, Amy kisses him hard - partly for his amazing surprise (he really is getting so much better at them), partly for helping her with the paperwork (he was right, it did go quicker with two people) and partly to shut him up about losing their bet (she won fair and square and definitely did _not_ sneak an extra two files onto his pile when he wasn’t looking).

And after shuffling into their bedroom, Amy finally gets her much anticipated dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dance with me

“We never got to have our first dance,” Amy realises as Jake locks their apartment door behind them, her obvious disappointment written all over her face. They’d spent weeks bickering over their first dance song (little did she know Jake was planning on surprising her with _Tootsie Roll_ despite their mutually agreed upon choice) and several Saturday mornings attending a dance class so they wouldn’t completely humiliate themselves in front of everyone they know. Aside from the ceremony and the promise of spending a lifetime with her soulmate, it was the main wedding thing Amy was excited about. As a little girl, she watched and re-watched the VHS tape of her mom and dad’s first dance, dreaming of the day she’d get to dance with her husband. She thought it was the most romantic thing in the world, watching her parents twist around the dance floor, arms tightly wrapped around each other, heads close as they exchanged soft, sweet kisses. And they never got their moment.   
  
They remained at Shaw’s Bar a little after Holt’s devastating news, but the celebratory mood was significant flatter than it had been a few minutes earlier. Holt didn’t stay much longer after he finished his first glass of champagne, wanting to be with Kevin. Terry left early too and Gina followed him out. Charles and Rosa, as best man and bridesmaid, valiantly tried to boost the atmosphere to no avail and eventually Jake and Amy decided they’d rather celebrate alone.   
  
Ignoring Charles’ gross comments about the best positions for getting pregnant, they drove away, tin cans attached to a “Just Married” sign rattling against the tarmac.   
  
With his bowtie loose around his neck and the uncomfortable heels Gina was supposed to wear long since ditched, Jake fiddles with his phone and extends his hand towards her as the opening notes of _All Out of Love_ fill their quiet apartment. “Dance with me?”

  
Their living room is not the grand ballroom Amy always imagined and the song that will forever remind Jake of being rejected by another girl at his bar mitzvah is not what they chose, but nothing else about their wedding has gone to plan, so why should this?  
  
She accepts his hand and he immediately pulls her close. It starts out as kind of a waltz, like they practiced in their way-too-expensive dance classes, but with Amy’s big poofy dress and amazing ability to stand on his feet with almost every step she takes, they give up and end up doing more of a gentle sway.   
  
Amy’s arms wrap around his neck and Jake’s around her waist as they hold each other impossibly close.   
  
“I’m glad I’m finally getting to slow dance to this with you,” he murmurs, barely audible above the music.   
  
She smiles softly, raking her fingers through his hair. “Is it everything you ever dreamed of, babe?”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
“Better than your dance with Gina’s Great Aunt Susan?” She teases.  
  
“Infinitely. Susan was lovely, but when you said there was someone who wanted to slow dance with me, she wasn’t the lady I was thinking of.”  
  
“And who were you thinking of?” She asks even though she knows the answer. That night was kind of the catalyst to them finally getting together.  
  
“ _Weelll_ …. She was wearing another one of Gina’s dresses, she willingly searched for a tiny ring in a dumpster so I wouldn’t ruin my chance with a less beautiful girl, making her the best partner in the world, and her name rhymes with Jamie Pantiago.”  
  
“Pantiago?” She raises her eyebrows, trying not to laugh.   
  
“Yeah, I couldn’t think of anything to rhyme with Santiago.”  
  
“Funnily enough, Jamie really wanted to dance with Lake.”  
  
“Of course she did, Lake looked hot in that tux,” he fires back, smirking.   
  
Amy finally lets out the laugh she was holding in. “You’re such a dork,” she says as the song comes to an end.   
  
“I guess that makes you Mrs Dork then, huh?”   
  
“Sergeant Dork,” she corrects him.  
  
“Of course,” he grins.  
  
She surges upwards to press her lips against his and even though neither of them can stop smiling long enough to kiss properly, it’s one of the most perfect kisses of her life. She’s on track for her dream job with a nice apartment and the best husband in the entire world. Sure, she didn’t expect to be thinking about bombs and ex-boyfriends and lost Commissioner jobs on her wedding day. She didn’t get to walk down the aisle with her dad or get her father-daughter dance. And as beautiful as Gina’s dress is, she didn’t get to wear her dress, the one she picked because it reminded her of when Jake said her dress made her look like a mermaid. Her wedding day was filled with stress and imperfections and nicotine patches and ruined veils, but she got the first dance she’d dreamed of as a little girl.   
  
As _Tootsie Roll_ starts to play, and she laughs at her husband’s ridiculous dance moves, she’s kind of glad things worked out the way they did.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the woooorld


End file.
